runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Famous For Double Natures
Fast Free Double Natures was established on March 10, 2007 by Masterdez and Sword Kill11 in order to provide a method for people to obtain money at a rapid rate. You can find our thread on the RS Forums at 37-38-445-59935069 (click here). For the FFDN Runecrafting Competitions, please click here. History Under construction. Clan Chat Rankings The channel is open to everyone, and everyone is allowed to chat. Gold Star - Company Operator : Can Kick Silver Star - Thread or Channel Operator : Can Kick Bronze Star - Company Crafter Three Arrows - Not used^ Two Arrows - Not used^ One Arrow - Not used^ Smiley Face - Advisor No Star - Runners/Anyone else Bronze stars are available to all company crafters at their request. If you are a company crafter and would like to have a bronze star, simply post on the RS forums thread nicely asking for one. ^ These ranks are sometimes used as awards after a company competition, such as the Bi-Annual Runecrafting Competition Channel Use (Rules of the Clan Chat) Fun chat with Company Crafters and Runners The channel can be used for chatting with other runners and crafters, and we encourage you to meet others in the channel. However please do not use it as your own personal chat room, please try to keep discussion FFDN or RC related. We ask users to keep discussion of recent updates out as they spam up the clan chat too much. Acquiring Altar Status One of the most vital uses of the FFDN clan chat is the ability to acquire the altar status. When someone asks for an altar status, it should be given almost immediately. If not, any other discussion needs to halt until it can be given. Answering company related questions Anyone who comes into the channel wanting to know information about the company should be able to find out this information from anyone in the clan chat. If you do not know the answer, please direct them to someone who does or to here on the thread. Giving guidance and help to runners and crafters If you see a runner or crafter in trouble, or they are requesting help in the clan chat, please help them if you can or direct them to someone who can. Rude behaviour will not be tolerated This includes, but is not limited to: * Spamming Clan Chat * Talking back to an Operator * Arguing with others in Clan Chat * Using swear acronyms No Trading in Clan Chat We ask users to keep trading out of our clan chat as if we allowed it, it would turn into a marketplace. There are ample other places where you can conduct trades. This includes lending and borrowing. Glory Charges are a privilege not a Right Some members of the FFDN community choose to charge glories for others by either swapping them or having a titan at the bank. This is not an official FFDN activity and is done out of the goodness of these people's hearts. Please do not abuse this privilege, and don't repeatedly ask for it in clan chat. If users are doing this, they will announce it. Do not argue with Operators Operators have been chosen in FFDN because they have shown to be loyal to FFDN and have the skills to handle the clan chat. Operators have the power to kick those users who do not co-operate. If you disagree with an operator, do not bring it up in clan chat, instead talk with them in private. Do not discuss kicks and the rules Please do not discuss kicks in the clan chat. Kicks are between the kicked and the kicker (one of our operators), and should only be discussed in private. No one else will know the full story and as such discussing it in clan chat only causes issues due to misinformation. Inactivity Sweeps Since there are more company crafters than spaces on a friends list, not all company crafters can be ranked at all times. Therefore, whenever the FFDN friends list reaches its maximum, he removes the 10 company crafters who have been on the friends list longer than anyone else. This way, regardless of activity, each crafter stays on for a similar length of time (usually a few months). Once a company crafter is eventually cycled out of the friends list, they simply have to request to be re-added. (Note: Operators/Advisors will only get cycled out if inactive, and can request a reinstatement at any time.) FFDN Events Channel The "FFDN Events" clan chat has recently been added. It will only be used for some Company events. Forums The FFDN forums are located at ffdn36.com Forums Use The forums have been around for a very long time and have been effective when it looks at the following points. * Easier to communicate with people who have different timezones then you! * Share your accomplishments and goals with everyone! * Know before hand when an event is coming up before it is announced on the thread! * Suggest improvements FFDN can make! * And more... Rules and Regulations of FFDN Crafters CRAFTING GUIDELINES *You MUST have 91+ runecraft *Assist the runners as they move up in the line and wait for them to finish *Allow at least 2 crafts per runner *Wear gold robes (Canifis Clothing Shop) when crafting *You must form a line when crafting and not stand on other crafters *You must acknowledge that you may occasionally lose your bronze crafter star in the channel, and all that is required to regain it is to simply ask an Operator politely (see Post 1 on Page 3 on the RS forums thread for more info). *Respect all runners *Absolutely no V.I.P's *While not required, feel free to bring along some teleother runes in your inventory to help runners in case they forget to bring their own teleport Lines Often we are questioned about our lining system here at FFDN, and are confronted by arguments that propose that crafters should just assist runners randomly. However, we know that our company’s success is a direct result of the various benefits associated with forming lines. These benefits include: Fairness *Lines promote a sense of fair treatment towards runners, allowing crafters to efficiently gain xp without randomly picking and choosing assist requests. Unlike a piling system in which many runners would feel left out after they are inevitably assisted unfairly, lines enable crafters to know who they should assist next. Speed *Lines allow crafters to assist quickly and efficiently, because runners are continually moving up to request assistance in a consistent manner. In a piling system a crafter would be spammed by assistance requests and often find that after accepting a random runner’s request, they would already have left or moved away. Lines allow crafters to see exactly who is requesting their assistance, and when that runner is done crafting. Long Term Stability & Organization *There is a reason why FFDN has been the longest lasting nature running company. Because of our dedication to maintaining our lining policy, we are not just a “themed world,” but also a company and community. Without the organizational tactics upheld from our crafters daily, we would likely have fallen into chaos long ago. Happy Runners *Runners are obviously much more favourable and cooperative to the crafters who are most respectful to them. The attitude of the runners is often reflected by the attitude of crafters, which is why it is important to exhibit positive and kind behaviour. While runners are likely to become argumentative towards crafters who do not put effort into managing their lines, runners act more calmly to the crafters who show a good understanding of altar organization. FFDN and the Nature Rune Economy There have been a number of accusations in the past months that cite our company as a contributing factor to fluctuations in the price of nature runes. However, our impact on the nature rune economy is rather insignificant. To prove this, simply take a look at the Grand Exchange Databse's most traded items. Nature runes are #10 on the list, with millions of them being pumped into the economy daily. Taking the average trade count of a typical day based on the total amount of trades within the past 30 days, we come up with ~20M nature runes traded per day (600M / 30 = 20M). Obviously, not every single nature rune is not sold on the exact day it's crafted, but in using 20M, we provide the absolute minimum of total nature runes being crafted daily, thus giving our figures from the natures produced from FFDN the largest possible influence on the economy. Looking over the altar statuses through this thread, you will see there is an average of 3 FFDN crafters on World 36. Because it only takes ~30 minutes to gain the 30k xp to max the assist system, this means that about 20k natures (* 30k xp total / 9xp per nature rune ] * 3 crafters * 2 for the double nature effect) are produced between those 3 crafters per 30 minutes. Therefore, FFDN produces a total of 40k natures per hour, and 960K natures per day. 960K / 20M = .048, or about 5%. This means that, accounting for the very worst possible figures against us, we provide at absolute maximum, only 5% of the total nature rune economy. Even if FFDN crafters did stop assisting, the impact on the economy would still be unnoticeable because: #They would use the time they spent assisting to simply craft their own double natures. #Runners who previously did not gain xp through using the assist system would then start gaining xp through crafting their own runes, leading to an increase in double nature crafters and an increase in total nature runes crafted per day. Credits The making of the FFDN Wikia page goes to Anvillll and Master 0rich. The making of the FFDN history section goes to Sword Kill11. The re-organisation and re-wording of some sections goes to Laurencio2. Some information has been pulled from our thread on the RS forums which can be found at 37-38-445-59935069 (click here). All thanks go to Sword Kill11 and Masterdez for making this company. Without them we would not be here. RuneScape and its contents are copyright © 1999 - 2009 Jagex Ltd Runescape Website Jagex Website FFDN36 and its contents are copyright © 2007 - 2009 FFDN36 Website Category:FFDN Category:Fast Free Double Nats Category:ffdn world 36 Category:Nature running Category:Clans Category:Rune Running Category:Runecrafting